musical_generefandomcom-20200215-history
Rap Music
Rap Music When and how did Rap music begin? More than a century before rap exploded onto the American music scene, West African musicians were telling stories rhythmically, with just the beat of a drum for accompaniment. Meanwhile, folk artists from the Caribbean Islands were also telling stories in rhyme. Indeed, these singing poets from Africa and the Caribbean lay the foundation for modern-day American rap music. Famous Rappers throught History Eminem Marshal Bruce Mathers III was born on Ocober 17, 1972 in Missouri, United States. He is the American rapper, songwriter, record producer, and actor professionally known as Eminem. Eminem is the best-selling artist of the 2000s in the United States. Throughout his career, he has had 10 number-one albums on the Billboard 200 and five number-one singles on the Billboard'' Hot 100. With 47.4 million albums sold in the US and 155 million records globally, he is among the world's best-selling artists. Additionally, he is the only artist to have eight albums consecutively debut at number one on the Billboard 200. ''Rolling Stone ranked him 83rd on its list of 100 Greatest Artists of All Time, calling him the "King of Hip Hop". Mac Miller Malcom James McCormick was born on January 19, 1992 in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. He is the american songwriter, producer and rapper who goes under various pseudonyms, mainly "Mac Miller", "Larry Fisherman", "Delusional Thomas", "Larry Lovestine" and "The Velvet Revival". In early 2013, Miller launched "REMember Music", his own record label imprint, named after a friend who died. Miller's second album,"Watching Movies with the Sound Off", was released on June 18, 2013. In January 2014, Miller announced he was no longer signed to Rostrum Records. In October 2014, it was reported Miller signed a record deal for him and his label "REMember", with Warner Bros. Records. Nicky Minaj: Onika Tanya Maraj, born December 8, 1982. Known professionally as Nicki Minaj, is a Trinidadian-born American rapper, singer, songwriter, and actress. Born in Saint James, Trinidad and Tobago and raised in Queens, New York, she gained public recognition after releasing three mixtapes between 2007 to 2009 and subsequently signed to Young Money Entertainment in 2009. Her most famous songs are: "Anaconda", "Starships" and "Super Bass". Drake Aubrey Drake Graham was born in October 24, 1986 in Toronto, Canada. He is a Canadian rapper, singer, songwriter, record producer, actor, and entrepreneur. Drake holds several Billboard chart records. He has the most charted songs (154) among solo artists in the history of the Billboard Hot 100, the most simultaneously charted Hot 100 songs in a single week (24), the most time on the Hot 100 (431 weeks) and the most Hot 100 debuts in a week (21). Iggy Azalea: Amethyst Amelia Kelly, known professionally as Iggy Azalea was born on june 7, 1990 is an Australian rapper, singer and songwriter. Born in Sydney and raised in Mullumbimby, she moved to the United States at the age of sixteen to pursue a career in hip-hop music, residing in the southern part of the country. Her most famous songs are: "Fancy", "Black Widow" and "Switch".